1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to levels and measuring devices, and in particular to levels and measuring devices using a water based system to measure the elevation at two spaced locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore a wide variety of leveling and measuring devices have been proposed and developed. Some prior apparatus have used a water based system to measuring the elevation at two spaced locations. Such devices have used various measuring apparatus where the flow of water from the measuring apparatus through a hose is used to determine the difference in elevations between two points.
Prior methods and apparatuses that utilize water to determine the difference in level between two points have been severely limited because such devices are cumbersome, often requiring stakes or mounting to use, and require multiple calculations to determine the difference in level between two points. Such devices are cumbersome, impractical, and difficult to use, and many of such prior devices have required more than one person to operate. Such limitations have undoubtedly been a reason such devices have not been well received nor commercially successful.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a leveling device that utilizes water to determine the difference in level between two points, to determine out-of-level, and/or the determination of slope, in a easy, rapid, and efficient manner. The water level of the present invention is simple to use, inexpensive to manufacture, reliable and accurate.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentality""s and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention is a novel leveling device which uses water to determine level, out-of-level, and slope. It can be used to level foundations, decks, driveways, lawns countertops, cabinets, ceilings, and the like. The water level of the present invention may be easily operated by one person and can determine level around corners, that is, between two points, one of which is not visible to the user of the device.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a water based level measuring system includes a water containing container with a base portion, a bottom and an upright defining chamber for containing water. The water containing chamber has a lower portion with an access opening communicating with the water and has an upper end portion. A measuring indica mechanism is operably linked to the water containing container. The measuring indica mechanism has a housing with a front element and a back element with the front element having a retaining recess for holding and displaying a moveable marked indicator element. The back element of the measuring indica mechanism is configured having a pair of retaining grooves for receiving and retaining a corresponding pair of retaining edges in the front element of the measuring indica mechanism. A tube connects the access opening of the fluid containing container and the measuring indica mechanism, and is positioned in a retaining recess of the housing.